


野孩子-12

by Coco_mem



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 16:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_mem/pseuds/Coco_mem





	野孩子-12

“我说过不要叫我陈总吧？嗯？”陈信宏松开被吻到有些上不来气的叶乐施，扶住她的肩膀扬眉看她。  
“我是想说陈先生的。”叶乐施抿了一下嘴唇又冷静的说道，仿佛刚才那个被吻到上不来气的人不是她。

“是吗？”  
“当….”刚开了头，后面的话又被陈信宏吞入腹中。  
陈信宏把叶乐施的小手拽向自己的双腿之间的突起，不管对方睁开了眼睛在看他，继续加深着这个吻。

两个人唇和唇分离的时候，车内稀薄的空气像是要燃起来了。

陈信宏的右手抓着叶乐施的左手，左手在她脑后轻轻的抚着她因为扎着马尾显得圆乎乎的后脑勺，瞪眼看着脸颊变成粉红色的叶乐施，才不情愿的松开还在他裆部的手，“我很想你，他也是。”  
低头看了看刚才被柔软的小手覆住的地方，又抬头看眼睛里已经蒙上一层雾的叶乐施说：“我不相信你不想。”

叶乐施见他面不改色心不跳的说出这些话，一时间不知道该作何回应，脑袋里全是他们第一次见面两个人在床上的感觉。  
虽然当时喝醉了没记住陈信宏的长相，但她记得那晚她很舒服，身体记忆不会骗人，刚才的两个吻已经让她湿了腿心。

“今晚不要回酒店了，陪我好不好？”陈信宏用无辜的眼神看着副驾驶上被吻到发懵的叶乐施，对方听到了他的话，都没想这里竟然不是酒店，只低头嘟囔了一声“好”。  
虽然叶乐施声若蚊蝇，但还是让陈信宏的心情变得极度好，他像是怕叶乐施反悔是的，赶紧从下车绕到副驾驶那边，将被吻到有些脚软的女人拽下了车。

一直到了陈信宏的家门口看他按密码解锁，叶乐施才反应过来，这家伙似乎早就算计好了要睡她，所以都没送她回酒店。  
“喂，陈先生，你一早就算计好了是么？”她拽住陈信宏正准备拽开门的手。  
“不是了啦，什么叫算计厚，我是合理规划啦！”一把拉住了叶乐施的手推进了门去。

门刚一关上，陈信宏就一副急不可耐的样子要往叶乐施身上扑，但是被已经回过神的叶乐施一下拦住了。

“等…你等等…”叶乐施推开眼前压过来的人，躲到了一边。  
陈信宏不解的看向她“刚刚我们都说好了哦，你不可以反悔哦，乐施。”说罢又往她身前凑去。

“不是，我一远道而来的客人，你一见面就急着把我往床上带，一点休息时间都不给的吗？”又向后撤了一步。  
陈信宏便跟着前进一步：“哈？我不是啦，你可以在我家休息啊。”

“我需要洗个澡，坐了半天飞机身上都是飞机的味道。”叶乐施又向后撤。  
陈信宏看着她后退一步，他就前进一步，心里笑道“还不是一步一步向我屋里面退。”  
面上又假装正经的说：“那好，那你先去二楼洗个澡好了，我…我在一楼洗，这样比较不会耽误时间。”

叶乐施哪管他洗不洗，问了二楼卫生间的位置就转身跑上楼去，锁好门看着自己犯了难。  
早上出来的时候哪想到会有这么突然的一炮阿，运动服也就算了，运动服里面是运动T恤，运动T恤里面是不成套的内衣，内裤是早上洗完澡随便扯了一条就套上的。

镜子里的叶乐施好看的眉毛拧在一起纠结了好半天，最后决定反正也是要脱掉的，不穿就不穿了，左右两个人都已经坦诚相待过了，这次虽然是清醒状态下，但说白了不就是约炮么，内衣内裤算什么，贪恋的不都是对方的身体么。  
心一横，转身去冲了澡。

洗完澡发现浴室刚好挂着一件陈信宏换下的衬衫，索性就套在了身上。  
叶乐施打开卫生间的门刚要叫陈信宏的名字，便被对方一下推到了墙上，陈信宏看着被自己抵在墙上的叶乐施这副打扮，眼睛都直了。

“你怎么穿这件啦，是我昨天换下去的诶。”  
“反正都是要脱掉的，不然我去穿我的运动T恤给你看？”叶乐施仰起头看着他好看的眼睛瞪的大大的，心里都痒了起来。

“乐施。”两个人认识不过一个多星期，每次叶乐施都会被陈信宏的直接噎到讲不出话，陈信宏也是真的没想到她还有这么直接的时候。  
那句“反正都是要脱掉的”，给他身上的欲望更填了一把柴火，低头就吻了下去。

叶乐施洗澡的时候想的清清楚楚的，她觉得她很需要陈信宏的肉体带给她的快乐，而陈信宏似乎也很需要她的，所以没什么需要废话的，脸红心跳不过是面对异性的正常反应，自己素了这么多年，既然有个人迫不及待的要和她一起开荤，想想也是不错。  
她热烈的回应着陈信宏的吻，没有了之前几次的羞涩和闪躲，叶乐施十分需要享受此刻，用四肢百骸来告诉陈信宏她需要他。

“嗯…”陈信宏站在她面前逆光低头吻住她，又吻住敏感的耳垂，叶乐施嘤咛一声睁开眼睛，视线里是他毛茸茸的头发，第一次她通过酒店浴室的灯光唯一记住的就是这团茸茸的头发。  
于是纤细雪白的十指顺着陈信宏的脖颈慢慢滑动到耳畔，食指和无名指轻轻捏了捏他有些泛红的耳垂，插进他的发丝里。

陈信宏突然停住对小巧耳珠的吸吮，用两手迅速的抱起了面前这个被自己撩到发软的身体，怀里的人和平时会议室里一丝不苟的叶老师，分明就是两个人。  
方才把她抵在墙上用力亲吻的时候，陈信宏就发现叶乐施没穿内衣，待把她放到床上了，宽大的衬衫只堪堪遮住臀下，他才发现这女人竟然连内裤也没穿，也是“反正都是要脱掉的。”。

“宝贝，你可真美。”陈信宏一边脱着裤子，一边眼红的看着只着一件宽大衬衫的女人，透过光能微微窥探到懂得密林。  
“洗完澡连内衣裤都不穿，是多急着让我来干你？嗯？”他身上还剩一条内裤，上床跪到叶乐施的两腿之间，拉起叶乐施的小手，摩挲着被内裤包裹着的坚硬。

“因为不成套的，不好看~”叶乐施的手一边被陈信宏带着在内裤外面摩挲，一边调皮的食指去刮蹭内裤的边缘，刺激的陈信宏眼中的欲望更甚还不想罢休。  
陈信宏想起一个多星期前两个人第一次相遇时，这女人也是在他身上点了一把又一把的火，他本不想趁人之危的，但却实在被撩到了忍无可忍，没想到第二天这女人竟然没良心的留下一沓钞票就溜之大吉了。

“乐施，你记得他，对吗？”他说的这句话明明就很色情，但面上的表情，就像是在问叶乐施今天天气如何一样自然。  
“嗯~”叶乐施勾腿一下一下的蹭着他的小腿。

陈信宏骨节分明的大手覆上她藏在衬衫内的两只丰满，忽轻忽重的揉捏着已经微微颤栗起来的乳尖。  
“嗯…轻点捏…”叶乐施娇嗔道。  
“怎么？不舒服吗？”陈信宏大手又用力的揉了一把那一对白兔，似是不满隔着衣物的触感，三下两下便解开了身下女人的衬衫。

“不是，会痛。生理期快到了。”叶乐施看着他好看的手一粒一粒的解开胸口的纽扣，下身一股热乎乎的暖流叫嚣着要往外涌。  
陈信宏把叶乐施两只绵软白嫩的胸脯拢在手中，一会儿向中间揉，一会向两边推。

“阿信，你亲亲我呀~”叶乐施不满的皱眉说到。  
“亲哪里？我们乐施哪里需要我亲亲？是小嘴？还是这一双小兔子？再或者？”说着手就向叶乐施的下身探了过去。

指腹刚一碰到腿心那块嫩肉，陈信宏就摸到了一把让人心旷神怡的粘腻，他的指尖划过两片花瓣，找到藏在里面的敏感小珠，一下一下的按压揉搓，逼的身下的人边扭动着纤细的腰肢边不断喟叹呻吟。

“嗯…啊…阿信，别…我是让你亲…亲这里。”双手不耐烦的抚上自己胸前的小葡萄，用自己喜欢的力度揉捏。  
陈信宏看的一把推开她的手，低头含住了胸口的一粒粉红，用舌尖轻舔，又用牙齿细细咬着。  
叶乐施舒服的嗯啊呻吟，又忘情的低头想要去亲吻他的额头。

陈信宏对叶乐施的主动很是满意，本以为对方在清醒的状态下不会这么快就束手就擒，没想到还是勾的他身下的内裤都要被撑开来了。  
他重新吻上叶乐施的小嘴，一只手揉捏着胸前的柔软，另一只手也毫不懈怠的拨弄着女人雪白的两腿之间湿润的小口，偶尔还会顺着对方分泌出的湿滑体液滑进她紧致的甬道中刺探两下。

一直到叶乐施被揉弄到快化成一滩水，两腿间饱满的阴阜都不住地分泌更多的体液，叶乐施睁开蒙着水汽的双眼，看着眼前的人轻唤“阿信~”  
手顺着他强劲的腰往下探，轻轻撕扯着包裹住长条的内裤，将早已无法忍耐的炙热释放了出来。

明明形状和模样都透露着一股子可怕劲儿，偏偏蘑菇头是可爱诱人的粉色，叶乐施用食指轻点了一下泛着水光的顶端，对方的坚硬便跳动了一下，下一刻变得更加粗硕。  
陈信宏喉咙里发出一声沙哑的低吟，眼角都是绯红的欲色。

他轻轻的将叶乐施的腿推至M状，嗓音略带暗哑的说：“乐施，我要进来了。”  
叶乐施抬眸看向他好看的瞳孔，还有瞳孔中未着寸缕的自己，咬了咬下唇“嗯”了一声。

紧接着两个人便一同发出一声喟叹。  
“嗯…”  
“哈…乐施，放松…别夹…”

他双手握住叶乐施的腰肢，眼神里满是迷离的欲望，两个人之间的情欲早已经剑拔弩张一般的气势，陈信宏用力向前一挺，便将自己送入了叶乐施身体的深处。  
筋脉盘踞的茎身没入两片花瓣中，带着身上的叶乐施不停地颤抖晃动，一下一下的被穴内的软肉吸附着。

叶乐施身体内的酸胀和胸口处传来的阵阵酥麻不断的让她为他挺身。  
“嗯…阿信…嗯…慢…嗯啊….慢一点”，被撞出巨大快感的叶乐施手指用力嵌入身上人的肩膀，舌尖从唇口微微露出，迷茫的看着身上的男人说：“别…别顶那里，轻一点…”

陈信宏听罢挑眉一笑：“是哪里？嗯？乐施告诉我，是哪里？”  
越是说不要，他便越是用力的一下一下用力顶着那一出突起，直顶的叶乐施浑身颤栗不止，身下像泄洪是的流出好大一滩体液来。

紧密的快感来袭，带的叶乐施头皮都是麻酥酥的。

陈信宏不断拔出又整根进入，不停地破开已经红肿的花唇，叶乐施被他顶弄的呻吟声不止，却又失去理智的把双脚攀上了对方的腰，似是在索取更多。

陈信宏抱着怀里的女人做到已经抽搐的泄了两次，还没有结束，又将叶乐施翻过身去，趴在床上，从后面深深的插入她的身体。  
“啊…不…不要了…你怎么…还…还没完？”到底是做了半天飞机的，还是有些疲惫。

“嗯？乐施累了吗？小东西体力怎么这么差？运动服是摆设来的，不是运动时候穿的是不是？”陈信宏一边所问非所答的说着，一边继续大刀阔斧的抽插。  
叶乐施被压在身下，湿漉漉的发丝有几缕粘在双唇上。

“乐施，别睡…叫我…”  
“唔…阿信…阿信…”叶乐施听话的乖声喊着他的名字，喊得他精关大开，用力的抽插几下后直接整根抽出，迸发在了她雪白的臀瓣上。

\---------------------------  
cxh：我想追你你却把我当炮友？  
yls：炮友比较不用负责任


End file.
